Spellscale
Spellscale Description Spellscales exhibit all the best characteristics of dragons in a compact humanoid form. Their skin, formed of lustrous scales, comes in a wide variety of hues, including nearly every color of the rainbow. No spellscale is merely one color, but each displays a rich spectrum of variants on his main color. A spellscale who is primarily green might have patterns of a deeper, forest green over his body, fingernails and toenails of a slightly lighter green, and eye ridges and nostrils that are a deep greenish aquamarine. The coloration is complex, making a spellscale look much more elegant than other scaled humanoids such as kobolds or lizardfolk. Spellscales mature quickly compared to other humanoids. Sorcerers of spellscale descent often start their adventuring lives earlier than members of most other races Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Charisma, +1 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Vision: Normal Born to Magic: You have Proficiency in the Arcana skill. Blood Quickening: As part of a long rest, you can undertake meditative rituals that align your spiritual energies with one of the draconic deities: Aasterinian, Astilabor, Bahamut, Chronepsis, Falazure, Garyx, Hlal, Io, Lendys, Tamara or Tiamat. This will determine your remaining racial features so long as you remain aligned to that deity. Quickening of Aasterinian Tinker: As per the Rock Gnome racial trait of the same name. Wits of the Messenger: You gain Advantage on Intelligence checks. Quickening of Astilabor Defender of the Hoard: Your Passive Perception modifier increases to 12 + Wisdom modifier + other relevant bonuses and penalties. Taste for Wealth: By spending an action to examine an object, you can sense intuitively just what its worth is in gold pieces. Know Your Place: You have Advantage on Intelligence checks made to determine the social status of another creature. Quickening of Bahamut Lord of the Wind: You can cast the Gust cantrip using this trait. If you are at least 3rd level, you can also cast the Fog Cloud spell, although once you have cast it using this trait, you must take a long rest before you can cast it again. If you are at least 5th level, you can also cast the Gust of Wind spell, although once you have cast it using this trait, you must take a long rest before you can cast it again. All spells cast with this trait use Charisma as their casting ability score Quickening of Chronepsis Eyes of the Watcher: You gain Advantage on all Perception checks and Darkvision 60 feet. Arbitrator of Fate: You can cast the Spare the Dying cantrip using this trait. Charisma is your casting ability score for doing so. Quickening of Falazure Kin to the Dead: You gain Resistance to Necrotic Damage. Gifts of the Night Dragon: You can cast the Chill Touch cantrip using this trait. Charisma is your casting ability score for doing so. Quickening of Garyx Spawn of Flame: You gain Resistance to Fire Damage. Bringer of Ruin: You can cast the Fire Bolt cantrip using this trait. Charisma is your casting ability score for doing so. Quickening of Hlal Tongue of the Jester: You gain Proficiency in Performance and Advantage on Persuasion rolls. Break All Bindings: You have Advantage on any check made to avoid or end being Grappled or Restrained. Quickening of Io Heir to the Ninefold Wyrm: You have Advantage on Charisma checks against draconic creatures. Concordant Magics: You can cast the Blade Ward cantrip using this trait. If you are at least 3rd level, you can cast Chromatic Orb as a 1st level spell with this trait, though once you have done so you must complete a long rest before you can use it again. If you are at least 5th level, you can cast Levitate with this trait, though once you have done so you must complete a long rest before you can use it again. Charisma is your casting ability score for doing so .Quickening of Lendys Scent for Sin: As an action, you can make a Perception check against a creature you can see, which the target can resist with a Charisma check. If you succeed, you become aware of the most recent wrongdoings committed by that creature. Bringer of Justice: Once per short rest, as an action, you can invoke Lendys' wrath as you make an attack against a single target which you know has commited a crime. If the attack hits, increase the damage of the attack by +1 dice. Whether the attack hits or not, you cannot invoke Lendys' wrath until you complete a short rest. Quickening of Tamara Boons of Her Beneficence: You can cast the Sacred Flame cantrip with this trait. If you are at least 3rd level, you can cast Cure Wounds as a 1st level spell with this trait once per long rest. If you are at least 5th level, you can cast Gentle Repose as a 2nd level spell with this trait once per long rest. Charisma is your casting ability score for doing so. Quickening of Tiamat Tongues of the Dark Queen: When you inflict Acid, Cold, Fire, Lightning or Poison damage, increase the damage inflicted by an amount equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of +1). Tiamat's Wrath: You can cast Chromatic Orb as a 1st level spell once per short rest with this trait. Charisma is your casting ability score for doing so.